


Long Lost Child fanmix

by EudociaCovert



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EudociaCovert/pseuds/EudociaCovert
Summary: A fanmix on Spotify for DaineYui's fantastic "Long Lost Child".





	Long Lost Child fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Lost Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989212) by [DaineYui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaineYui/pseuds/DaineYui). 

[   
](https://www.use.com/cef4004d8abdf6c00cc0) [Playlist: I guess we're scared](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5eREiOnebCRvlNoAviiRSf?si=K4Yd1VOYQdWQ_TBrjVJKxQ)


End file.
